What if?
by Orne
Summary: What if things had gone differently in "Long live the Queen"? C/P
1. Default Chapter

It had been done, she had let it happen. She didn't know what had made her do it, maybe it was commitment, maybe it was love, maybe it was just a fact of proving something to herself and to Cole. She had let it happen, she had let Cole kill her sisters. She watched as Cole threw the fire ball, and watched as the fire ball engulfed their bodies, as Piper screamed her name, and as Paige's tears rolled down her pale cheeks. She also watched Leo's disappointed look, as he watched her and than turned to his screaming wife, trying to hold on to her, but it happened to fast, and soon enough, a poisonous arrow was in his chest. It was shot by Cole, who immediately after seeing his wife's sisters die, appeared a dark lighter crossbow, and killed the one person he had once considered a friend. 

Phoebe couldn't help but turn her head, burring it in Cole's chest, who squeezed her tightly trying to sooth her pain. Despite the fact that he was the source, he was in love with Phoebe, madly in love with her, and with their son. "It'll be ok, I promise, it just had to be done" he said, as Phoebe wept into his chest. 

She had no words, she didn't know what to tell him. All she wanted to know, was why she let it happen, she could've stopped it, but she didn't. Was it that she didn't care? Or was it simply that she was to much in love with Cole to let him go. She lifted her head from his chest and looked at him, "I'm gonna lay down" she said, as she quickly separated herself from him and walked slowly into their room. Cole just watched, what was keeping him from going after her? Maybe it was this evil in him, that kept him from doing so, or maybe it was just plain regret. He quickly flamed out, to report that his enemies had been killed, and that now, the underworld could once reign on earth, without having to worry about good, because if they had killed the charmed ones, every other witch would be ten times easier.

Phoebe just lay there, feeling completely helpless. She had noticed that Cole had flamed out. And she began to question if she truly had made the right choice, who's to say Cole would begin to act normal again? It wasn't a secret that he had begun to act differently since they had gotten married, more over the fact that they had moved out. And than when she found out he was the source, and had accepted to be his queen, he had been completely oblivious to her, he was always working and never seemed to pay attention to her, or his son. What would happen when he was born? Was he also going to be oblivious to their son? She just couldn't take all these questions, she just needed to rest, she would find her answers later, when the image of her dead sisters weren't so vivid, and when she had rested her mind and her body. She closed her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately, only to be awakened a couple of hours later by Cole, taking off his clothes and climbing into bed. "did you have to leave so immediately?" she asked, her eyes still closed. "I had to make sure that the underworld knew about the death of the charmed ones, or else they might have come here, I don't want those men in my home, or threatening my wife and my son" he said. "is that so?" she asked coldly, opening her eyes and sitting up, her back turned to Cole. "yes, it is" he said, "did you rest?" he asked, Phoebe noticed some trace of actual concern in his voice. "a little, yes" she said as she got up and walked out of the room. "where are you going?" he asked, as he got out of bed and followed her. "I'm getting a glass of water" she as she entered the kitchen, "you should rest, let me do it" he said, walking quickly past her and intersecting her at the refrigerator. Phoebe was surprised at his sudden splurge of attention towards her. "thank you" she said, slightly taken aback, as she sat down on a stool. "are you sure you'll be alright?" Cole asked, handing her the water. He knew that killing her sisters had hurt her, but it just had to be done. "I suppose" she said, "do you want me to call the seer? Maybe you could drink the tonic, it will make the pain go away" he said, as he removed a strand of her hair from her face. She quickly jerked her face away, "I am telling you this, once and only once, I will no longer take that tonic, I won't keep poisoning myself or my baby and I want the seer dead" she said, as she placed the glass down on the counter. Cole looked at her, the sweet Phoebe that he had once known was gone, she was just so cold. He held her stare for a while, trying to digest her petition. "I can't do that Phoebe" he said, turning away from her, "she helps me, she's helped me in the past, I can't do it" he said, as he grabbed the glass and placed it in the sink. "Cole, I don't want her near me, and if she does, I will kill her myself, don't doubt that for one second" she said as she got up and walked back to her bedroom. Cole watched her, and quickly ran after her, "Phoebe, what's wrong?" he asked, he grabbed her arm and prevented her from moving on any further. "you killed my sisters Cole, that's what's wrong, and to top it all off, you poisoned me, I don't even know if I can trust you anymore!!!" she screamed at him. Cole looked genuinely hurt, "I would never hurt you, Phoebe, you know that all to well, and killing your sister's was something I had to do, or else, right now, you and I wouldn't even be alive" he said, his tone calm and deadly, "what do you mean?" she asked, "If I hadn't of flamed out when I did, they would have come, I caught them as they were walking out the door, they were coming to kill us" he stated. "I don't believe you" she said, as she quickly wriggled out of his grasp and walked into their room, she sat down, completely confused. He walked in after her, trying to hold back his tears, he never meant for her to feel like this, "I know it hurts, more of a reason to take that tonic, just this one last time Phoebe, I don't want you going through what I did" he said, as he sat next to her, just trying to find a little trace of the Phoebe he had fallen in love with. "I told you, I will not keep poisoning myself or my child, if you wish to keep insisting, there will be nobody to keep insisting to, I will be gone faster than you think" she said evilly, "Phoebe, what happened to you? Why are you being so cold?" he asked, hurt. "I thought this was what you wanted me to be, evil" she said, "I'm evil, and I love you more than anything, and our son…" he said, as he placed a hand on her belly. "what happened to us Cole?" she asked, "why is it that I just don't feel comfortable around you? Why do I feel like we've given all we can give?" she asked, as she placed her hand on top of Cole's. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry about all this work, and I'm sorry if you no longer feel comfortable, it's me" he said, placing a light kiss on Phoebe's shoulder. She closed her eyes, and a small tear rolled down her cheek. "Don't cry, please, I don't want to hurt you, I really don't" he said, on the verge of crying himself. How the source of all evil could cry over a girl, was beyond his comprehension. "just hold me, please, just hold me" she said. Cole quickly did, he wrapped his arms around her and never let go. He just held her, and just indulged in her smell, the smell he had missed so much, and how her body seemed to fit perfectly into his, it was like they were two pieces of a puzzle. And they just stayed that way, just indulging in each other.


	2. Breaking

Cole opened his eyes and smiled, he and Phoebe had fallen asleep, wrapped in each other's arms, it had been a long time since they had slept like that. He lightly shifted only to find that Phoebe was already awake "bout time you woke up" she said, as she freed herself from his embrace, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "how'd you sleep?" Cole asked as he too sat up, "better than I have in a long time" she said, as she smiled at him. He smiled back, that was her, his Pheebs. "what do you… oh god" she said, as she grabbed at her stomach, Cole quickly panicked, "what? What?" he asked, he could only think the worst, his son, their baby, something had happened. "it.. it kicked" she said happily, "what? Wha.. how? He's too little" Cole said, "I don't know, but he did" Phoebe said smiling. Cole smiled back at her  and placed his hand on her stomach, and there it was, his son, his beautiful, flawless boy. He felt a little punch emerging from her stomach, "oh my god, Phoebe, he's kicking" he said happily. He put his ear down to her belly and smiled, he could feel his son move around, just exploring. His eyes were gleaming with joy, and Phoebe was on the verge of tears, "I can't believe this" she said happily. "neither can I, I mean, you have a person in you" he said laughing, Phoebe giggled at him and cupped his face, "we're having a baby" she said, as she kissed him happily, he smiled against her lips, just enjoying the feeling again. It had been a long time, a long time of neglect on behalf of both, and it just felt nice to be like this. "I love you" he said, his lips still pressed to hers. She smiled at him, those words, they could wipe away any pain, she barely remembered that only hours ago, her sisters had died. "I love you too" she said, as she stared into his blue eyes. He smiled back and cleared his throat, "do you want something to eat? how bout you little fella?" he asked Phoebe's stomach. "he says he would just like to get up and pee" she said, Cole smiled and let her go to the bathroom. Cole got up and walked to the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator and browsed for something to feed his child. "Feeling better sir?" a voice came from behind him, he turned quickly only to find the seer, smiling at him. If Phoebe came out of the bathroom and saw her…"seer, I… you shouldn't be here" he said quickly as he shut the refrigerator door. "I came to give the queen her tonic" she said holding up a glass, "uh, yeah, there's a problem with that… she doesn't want to take it anymore" he said quietly, making sure Phoebe wasn't coming. "but sir, if she doesn't take it, the baby… he feeds on evil" she said, "just leave her, she doesn't want to take it" he explained nervously. "if she doesn't take this, than the baby may not be evil, he might be able to be swayed" she said, "swayed where? Her sisters are dead, and Phoebe is evil for good, she won't sway anywhere" he said dismissing her, "the baby can stray once he is born" she explained, "I won't let that happen" he said severely, "the same way you didn't let Phoebe stray?" she asked, almost challenging him. "she's with me isn't she?" he asked defiantly. She immediately noticed his change of tone, "sir, I don't mean to be insolent, I'm just looking out for your well being and your sons" she said, "what about Phoebe's?" he asked almost menacingly. "sir, you know that in our plans, Phoebe always played a minor part, she was just the carrier of your son" she said, "unfortunately, our plans have changed, seer, she is and always will be a part of my life, and she is the mother of my child, and whether you like it or not, me and her and our son, will be a family" he said, almost proudly. "I'm glad to hear you have such pride and confidence in us Cole" a voice from the kitchen entrance came. Cole and the seer turned immediately. "my queen" she said quickly, "don't my queen me, I heard your plans, or your former plans" she said, the hurt obvious in her voice. "Phoebe, I'm sorry, I would have never gone through it, you know that, you know I love you…" he was cut off by her, "I don't think I do know, Cole, you tricked me, again, and still, I keep falling, or you're amazingly clever or I'm and idiot" she said, as she walked toward the seer, she had no idea what to expect. She knew that Phoebe was mad, but the expression in her eyes was of true madness. "you… you have brought me nothing but tragedy, I should just end it right here, what do you think Cole?" she asked, cynically turning toward Cole, "Phoebe, I thought we went through this, you can't…" he said, he was silenced by the amused by expression on "oh, so you choose your seer over your wife and your son? That isn't very smart Cole" she said, waving a finger at him. "My Queen, these changes have obviously changed, you are the queen, nobody would try anything against you" the seer explained, "you know? I don't find that to convincing, what do you say Cole? Should I?" she asked innocently, while appearing on her deadly fire balls. "Phoebe! Please, wait.." he said, "uh uh," she said waving a finger at him, "it's your pick, or the seer, or your wife and your child, which is it lover?" she asked, the fire ball still spinning in her hand. Cole looked at her, almost terrified, "Phoebe, don't make me choose, please" he begged, "you see sweetheart, I believe in one man one woman, and I see that you have two" she said, almost jokingly. "Phoebe, you know it's not like that" he said, "than tell me Cole?!?! How is it???" she screamed, the fire ball in her hand flying toward the toaster oven, "was it not her plan to kill me?? And to take care of our child?? Huh? Cole? Was it??!!" she screamed, Cole let his head drop, he intently looked at the floor, "kill her" he said silently and sadly, "no.. please. My liege…" her words where lost, she was dust.

Cole stared into the air, Phoebe turned around, and looked at him. "You should've chosen the seer, from this day on, my son and I, are nothing to you" she said madly, as she walked out of the kitchen, leaving Cole all alone and hopeless.


	3. A new life

HEY! What do you know? I updated...I got a sudden rush of inspiration...Anyway, here ya' go!!

Phoebe walked out of the kitchen, she wanted to leave. Leave this house, this life, she hated it. She still couldn't believe that Cole had done this to her, she hated him for it. She walked into the spare room in the penthouse, the one that was their son's. She just stayed there, trying to digest everything, trying to understand why Cole would ever betray her, after all they've been through. Tears began streaming lightly down her cheeks, but she had to be strong, she had to be strong for her and for her baby, and she quickly flamed out.

Cole watched as the only person he had ever loved, even after becoming the source, walked out, out of his life, but never out of his heart and never out of his soul. He immediately reacted and walked out the kitchen and into their room, but she wasn't there, he than proceeded to check the other room and found no trace of her. His heart plummeted at the thought of Phoebe walking out on him, he couldn't stand something like that, he loved her to much. She was everything to him, he loved her so much.

He found his body crumbling to the floor as his tears streamed out, he just couldn't help it, his Phoebe had left him. His mind wandered to when this all began to happen, it all started with his marriage proposal, everything had begun to go downhill since than. Maybe if he had never proposed, this might have not happened. And now, they were in a terminal rut, who knew where Phoebe was? And if she would come back? And not only that, he had lost his son too, he had nothing now.

Phoebe reappeared at the manor. It was empty and quiet. She had forgotten how nice the place was. Although now, it just wasn't the same, she could no longer hear Piper cooking in the kitchen, or Paige listening to her loud, rocky music. She would've even settled for a small squabble between them. She walked up the stairs and into her room. It had been left intact. All the pictures were still there, the one of Cole and her, the one Prue and Piper, and the one of Paige, Piper and herself. She opened her drawers, and they were all empty. She had nothing here. 

She walked to Piper's room and just stared at it. It had always been the neatest and most preserved. She had definitely been a control freak. She slowly closed her sister's door and walked towards Paige's room. Ahh, Paige, always the free spirit, her room was filled with her own paintings, clothes scattered all over the place. The smell of flowers and Candies perfume filled the room. She smiled to herself, Paige had always said that Phoebe reminded her of the girl in the commercial of that perfume. She never saw the similarities. She walked out of the room and walked to the room that scared her the most, the attic. 

It was strange to confront a whole life of goodness, now that she was evil, because that was what she was. She couldn't change that, especially now, that she was all alone. What was the use of fighting to stay good? She had nobody to stay good for. As she entered the attic, a million memories came back to her, happy moments, sad moments, funny moments, sweet moments, and than she saw it. A wave o nausea filled her, she didn't know if it was the sight or the baby. That book. 

The book that once upon a time, they had all gathered around, that they had all adored so much. And now, she felt like destroying it, like burning it. Rage filled her, and immense, desperate rage, that could only be calmed by the destruction of that book. She ran up to it and reached for, she could almost feel her hands grab the book, but it quickly slipped out of her hands and skidded off the bookstand. 

Of course, Phoebe thought, she was evil. She would never be able to lay her hands on that book again. Tears of hatred and anger began streaming down her cheeks, why? Why had this happened? Why could she feel her insides ripping, one with the sole image of the book and the other with Cole's betrayal. She hated them both, she hated Cole, she hated the good side, she hated her sisters and she hated the book. 

She quickly ran out of the attic and out of the house, she stood outside the house and stared at it, a fireball in her hand. Nobody was around, she quickly threw it and a vicious smile formed on her lips as she watched as the house burn. She looked around once again and flamed out, she didn't know where, she just had to get out of there.

Cole had slowly fallen asleep, his face tear struck. He came to, when he heard noises coming from his room. The only things he imagined was that it was Phoebe. He quickly got to his feet and ran to his room. In deed, it was Phoebe. She was removing her clothes from her closet and setting them lightly on the bed. He only stared in disbelief at her. "are you going somewhere?" he asked innocently, she nodded slightly. "I have no place to go, I'm moving to the baby's room" she said coldly. He made a little internal cheer, at least she wasn't going anywhere. "Phoebe, please, let's talk about this" he said moving towards her, he reached for her shoulder and she immediately shot backwards, "don't you dare touch me!" she said angrily. "Phoebe.. please…" he said, keeping his arms steady at his side, "Cole.. there is nothing to talk about, you betrayed me" she said, almost sadly. "I did so much for you, I let my sisters die for you, and you… was that your plan all this time? To kill me?" she said, she couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes. "No.. I would've never let you die, you know that, I…. I love you" he said desperately. She held his stare and nodded, "I love you won't save us this time, will it?" she asked coldly as she grabbed her things and walked out of the room. Cole could only stand there, although he wanted to hold her so much, he wanted to just make it all go away, he wanted to kiss her, he wanted to make love to her, but he just stood there.

Phoebe hated acting like this towards the man she loved, but it was his fault, it was his fault that she felt this terrible, and she hated him. She hated him for deceiving her, she hated for everything he had done, but most of all, she hated herself, she hated herself for hating him. As she closed the door to the empty room, she set down her things, and with a quick move of her hand, she made a bed appear, she also appeared a dresser, complete with a mirror. 

Soon, the once empty room, was fit for a queen. She looked around and smiled please with herself. It only needed one more thing, she moved her hand an there it was. The most beautiful cradle. A small, mahogany cradle, with a small white padding inside, and a little blue blanket for her prince. She quickly arranged her clothes in the closet and the dresser and lay down on the bed. After all that work, she was exhausted.

Cole heard the movement in her room, he was tempted to go in and help her with whatever it was that she was doing. But he bit back the urge to do so, it might end in another squabble, and he didn't want that. He was determined to get her back, he would win her back. He wasn't one to give up so easily, he never did, and he wouldn't this time. He walked toward his bed and lay back. It felt strange, it felt… empty. He turned toward Phoebe's side, hugging her pillow, it still smelled like her. It still smelled of vanilla and flowers, he made a face. The source in him hated that smell, but at the same time loved it, because it was the smell of his queen. He looked over at the clock and groaned. Why was he suddenly so tired? All he had done was sleep, and still, he was spent. He closed his eyes and immediately fell into a troubled sleep. 

Phoebe woke up completely rested, she hadn't slept so well in a long time. She actually woke up rather happy. She walked into her bathroom and took of her clothes, examining her stomach, it had grown. Overnight. Does that happen? She asked herself. She wasn't huge, but she did have the belly of a 5 month pregnant woman, which was strange, given that she was only two months pregnant. She almost panicked. She looked down at herself, she looked at the mirror, she looked down at herself, she looked at the mirror and finally she looked down at herself. She came to only one conclusion, she couldn't see her feet.

She quickly finished unclothing and stepped into the shower, still puzzled about her sudden stomach growth. She didn't worry much about it, but it still bothered her a bit. She now, had nothing to wear, she was a huge planet with brown hair. All her clothes were that of petite woman, that was what she was.

But that could obviously be fixed very easily. With a smooth wave of her hand, on her bed, appeared a stack of maternity clothes. She smiled at her task, and began clothing. Sometimes, it felt nice to be able to do such unimaginable things with magic, even though they came out of evil, the feeling was nice. The Feeling of independence, the feeling that she could do anything by herself, with just a wave of her hand, or a twitch of her nose she thought, remembering Samantha from Bewitched. But they now differed in two things. Phoebe was evil and no longer had a husband.


End file.
